


I Won't

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [58]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Shortly after getting stuck freezing in the engine room, Leonard and Sara had another talk about dying.





	

There was nothing else to do and they were drunk. Well, all of them except for Sara and the Rogues. They know how to handle their liquor. It was Ray who brought up the game of Never Have I Ever to the group. Everyone obliged and after seven rounds, they were all drunker than earlier. The next round was started by Jax.

“Okay, ya’ll are gonna hate me but, okay. Never have I ever died.”

As expected, Kendra and Sara took a shot. Ray did on too when he said that people tough he died. “If that counts,” Mick said, “then I’d drink too. You all thought I was dead.”

“You just want to have another shot,” Jax laughed.

 

Amidst the laughter among them, Leonard noticed that Sara’s demeanor changed at the mention of death. He wouldn’t blame her for reacting that way. He has seen a glimpse of how awful it feels for Sara when they got stuck freezing in the engine room before.

The crook and the assassin locked eyes and in understanding, Len mouthed to Sara, “Talk?”. She nodded. Leonard stood up from his seat and went towards Sara. He then turned to the group that’s still laughing and drinking. “You children go knock yourselves out,” he said and then he faced Sara. “You’re going with me. Grab a drink and head to my room.”

They walked to the quarters in silence, both feeling each other’s tension building. As soon as they entered Snart’s room, Sara took off her shoes and lunged to his bed comfortably.

Leonard grabbed the drink from her hand and took a sip as he joined her in bed, both of them sitting at both ends, legs stretched towards each other.

He started. “You’ve told me about when you died—really died. It was lonely, you said. But you reacted differently when Raymond and Mick shared their stories. Why?”

Before she could speak, she took the bottle and drank half of its contents. She needs it if she really wants to share her feelings with the famous cold crook beside her. She began softly. “Dying was painful, lonely, but it was quick,” she inhaled deeply, “I reacted the way I did because of what Ray said, people thinking he was dead. That’s the toughest.”

Snart burrowed his eyebrows towards her in confusion. Then she realized she hasn’t told him about the Gambit yet. She held Leonard’s stare and started. “Oliver Queen. He was my sister’s boyfriend when he had an affair with another girl. Me. Very cheap, eh?”

He shook his head saying no, but he didn’t utter a word. So she continued.

“He set a trip with his father with their yacht. He secretly invited me. I said yes and told dad and Laurel that I’m visiting a friend.” She chuckled at the memory of being so excited about spending time with Oliver.

“What happened?”, Leonard inquired, but not pressing the question.

“I was half naked. My sister’s boyfriend was on top of me and then I heard the sound of thunder. The next thing I know, the yacht fell apart and I was drowning. I was sure that I was dying. That I deserved everything as a punishment for my stupidity.”

Sara was trying hard to fight her tears. Leonard then slowly moved to sit beside her. He placed his hand by her back and gently rubbed it up and down. A calming gesture that prompted Sara’s tears to fall.

Leonard stayed silent, just looking at Sara. She begins again. “A crap-load of things happened after. I survived by being rescued by a man named Ivo but I was held prisoner. I was stuck in a freighter. I met Ollie again in the island. Fought a psychopath. Tried to escape, but failed. Just...things—things I didn’t expect to survive.”

“But you did, ‘cause you’re a strong little badass woman.”

She chuckled at his attempted of making her smile. “Yeah, maybe. I got in the League of Assassins after. Nyssa found me and brought me to Nanda Parbat. She and her father trained me into becoming who I am. An assassin. But then it was too much. I can’t kill anymore. I don’t want to add the blood that’s already drenching my hands.”

She looked at her hands and so did Leonard. It was smaller than his’, but powerful. Drenched in blood that he wanted to remove and place into his. He then held her hands, calming it down as it was shaking. She looked at Leonard, water streaming down her face, unaware that it’s crushing Leonard’s heart.

She held his hand tightly and continued. “I’ve killed—I’ve killed more people than a human can stomach killing, Len. I had to leave. And I did. In doing so, I was hunted by the League. An assassin can only leave the League if he or she were to be released by Ra’s Al Ghul. I wasn’t. I escaped. I was on the run. Then I went back to Star City, then Starling. I looked for Laurel and my dad and...they’ve moved on. Don’t get me wrong, I was glad to see them happy but I realized that slowly...I was forgotten.”

 

The two stayed on their position for a long but comfortable amount of time. They let each other process what Sara had just shared. Leonard never thought that someone could experience all of this and still survive and continue living her life. but he knows she’s not just another girl.

“I would never understand how you’re feeling or what you’ve been through. But if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m just two doors away from you.”

Sara raised her eyebrows at the sudden softness he’s showing. Leonard tried to raise his cold facade back. “Well, that’s because you made me curious about you. And Raymond is too emotional to talk about stuff like these.”

She leaned her head to his shoulders, feeling him tense but eventually he relaxed and wrapped an arm to her shoulders. “Thank you for listening, Snart. And for not judging me.”

He looked at her with concerned eyes and said, “I’m in no place to judge, Canary. But for what it’s worth, I don’t like to see you die and I’m not hoping that you don’t. But if for whatever miracle I get to live longer than you, know that I won’t forget you. Even if I try, I think I won’t.”

Leonard, knowing that he revealed too much of his feelings, stood up and left, smiling at Sara before he walked past the door.

Sara expected this.

But she’s still grateful that she found a rock in Captain Cold.


End file.
